


You and Me

by hasanaheart



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, jinyoung as a cameo, mention jisung and daniel, or anything you wanna call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: "Minhyun ah.""Hm?""If I were younger than you, would you care of me as much as you do to the kids?"





	You and Me

"Why did you suddenly ask me that question?" asked Minhyun with a confused look on his face as he looked at Seongwoo. All of Wanna One's members were already sleeping in their own rooms except them. They had a movie night together with the members and it happened they left to their respective rooms one by one because they were getting sleepy and left Minhyun and Seongwoo alone at the end, who were still watching the movie seriously. Now that the movie was over, Seongwoo asked that random question to Minhyun.

Honestly, Seongwoo could make some paraghraps to answer Minhyun's question but he did not feel like to do so. He eventually just shrugged in response and answered with, "I don't know."

Minhyun was silent for a while, still looking at Seongwoo who was now sipping on his coke. It was rare to hear such question came out of his friend's lips so it was normal for Minhyun to feel curious. There must be something but he doesn't want to tell me, Minhyun guessed. Then, suddenly, something came up on his mind and it was like a bulb in his brain had been turned on. "Are you jealous because I care of the kids so much?" Minhyun asked again to Seongwoo.

There was a silence before Seongwoo broke it. "Maybe," he answered in a weak tone as he avoided eye contact with Minhyun. He was sure his cheeks were getting red in embarrassment and he did not want his friend see him that way. Then he heard Minhyun laughed quietly and he felt his hair was being petted by his same-aged friend, that made Seongwoo feel so much worst. He felt like a child because of the gesture.

"Why are you jealous?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Seongwoo asked back, still avoiding the eye contact. "It's because you're always 24/7 with the kids and rarely have time to play with... me."

"Oh..." Minhyun seemed taken a back by the answer and Seongwoo could feel the surprise in his tone so he braved himself to look at his friend. "I thought you liked being alone because you always shoo me away when I ask you to do something together."

Now, it was Seongwoo's turn to look taken a back. He hurriedly shook his head in response to Minhyun's words and said, "It wasn't because I liked being alone. It's just... whenever you asked me, there'd always a kid asking you to do something else. As a grown up, I shouldn't have to be selfish so I let them play with you and that was why I shooed you away. But, really, it doesn't mean that I like being alone. I want to play with you too but the timing is always bad." He pouted as he looked at Minhyun with a kicked-puppy look.

Minhyun internally awed at the expression and he wanted to hug Seongwoo so bad but hold himself not to do so instead because he knew his friend was not a big fan of skinship like he was. So, he just looked at Seongwoo apologetically and said his words with sincerity. "I'm sorry for just realized that." There was a pause after that as they just looked at each other. Then Minhyun realized something. "Hey! We're alone now. Do you want to do something with me?" he suggested excitedly.

Seongwoo raised an eyebrow in anticipate. "Like what?"

Minhyun shrugged. "I don't know. Cleaning up, maybe?" he answered as he pointed at the empty cans of soda on the table.

Songwoo dropped his jaw and widened his eyes as he looked at Minhyun in disbelief. "Geez! Hwang Minhyun, you're no fun!" he shouted in annoyed tone. "I'm not a cleaning freak like you, okay? I'm sorry, but I don't want to."

"You're so mean!" Minhyun pouted and Seongwoo tried so hard not to pinch his friend's cheeks. "You said you wanted to play with me."

"I do, but cleaning isn't something I'm interested in."

Suddenly, they heard a door creak opened that stopped their talking automatically. It followed by the sound of footsteps behind them. Both turned their heads to the source of sounds and then they saw Jinyoung walking out of his room sleepily.

"Eung? Minhyunie Hyung, you don't sleep?" asked Jinyoung when he realized one of the hyungs in the living room as he rubbed off the drowsiness from his eyes.

"I will sleep after this," Minhyun answered with a smile. "Why are you awake?"

"I want to go to toilet," Jinyoung asnwered. Without waiting for any response, the third maknae of the group walked into the toilet to do his business.

Minhyun looked at the clock on the wall that pointed at a half past eleven. "It's late already. Don't you feel sleepy?" he asked to Seongwoo.

"I do, but it's such a waste if I go straight to sleep when I have this precious time to spend only with you," Seongwoo replied with a sheepish smile. "Let's just talk until we fall asleep!"

Unfortunately, Minhyun did not agree with his idea as he shook his head in response. "It's not good to sleep on couch, Seongwoo! You'll have a cramped body in the morning," he said matter of factly. He could not sleep on the couch anyway.

Seongwoo looked so broken by the answer then he said, "But I don't want..."

"Minhyunie Hyung," cut Jinyoung, who just walked out of the toilet, "would you like to cuddle with me? I think I'll have a problem to sleep since I'm awake."

Seongwoo expected Minhyun to turn down the request after what they had talked just then but his expectation was just an expectation as his same-aged friend nodded to Jinyoung. Without looking at Seongwoo, Minhyun got up from his seat and followed his favorite kid to his room, leaving a frustrated Seongwoo alone in the living room.

 

***

 

Seongwoo did not remember when he had fallen asleep but when he woke up, he saw Minhyun's face in front of his as the slightly older one shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Seemed like Minhyun had returned from Jinyoung's room.

"Hey! I told you not to sleep in here. Get up and go to your room," said Minhyun. He stopped shaking Seongwoo's shoulder to pat his friend's cheek lightly.

Seongwoo yawned in response then he stretched his arms in the air. "I'm too lazy to move my body," he said sleepily with a pout.

Minhyun sighed at the response. "Fine. I'll help you." So help Minhyun did. He pulled Seongwoo's body off the couch and carried his body with his arms in bridal style, that made the slightly younge one surprised and embarrassed but he did not complain at all. Seongwoo burried his face on the crook of Minhyun's neck to hide his embarrassment as he held onto his friend tightly in case Minhyun would lose his balance because of his weight. But, unexpectedly, Minhyun could carry him well since Seongwoo was lighter than he thought.

The distance to Seongwoo's shared room was short and the owner of mole constellation was disappointed when Minhyun already put him on his own bed and tucked a blanket on him. He did not want to separate with Minhyun yet in any time soon. "Minhyunie," Seongwoo called his friend, who was about to leave the room, quietly because he did not want to wake either Jisung and Daniel up.

"Hm?"

Seongwoo was hesistated for a while but then he eventually voiced out, "Can I have a cuddle with you?" as he covered his half lower face with blanket because he was too embarrassed to say that.

Without thinking twice, Minhyun said, "Sure!" and joined Seongwoo on his bed. He would do anything to make his friend sleep well.

It was cramped to have two bodies on one bed but Seongwoo did not want to mind it. He was so happy that finally he could have Minhyun exclusively for himself. Jisung or Daniel or anyone else might question why they slept together in the morning but he did not want to care about that. Both of them were all the matter. Seongwoo just want to cherished their rare moment. "Let's do something together tomorrow!" Seongwoo suggested quietly as he let Minhyun be the big spoon. "Not cleaning up, but something fun like playing games or watching some funny videos on youtube or going outside for spicy rice cake. Sounds fun, right? We're free tomorrow anyway. We can do anything as we pleased."

"Okay! That sounds fun," Minhyun responded in a sleepy voice. "Just tell me what you want to do. I'll follow you along."

Seongwoo smiled widely on Minhyun's chest. "Promise me?" he pointed his little finger to Minhyun. He had to poke his friend because of the lack of response from Minhyun and he looked like he had fallen asleep.

Minhyun chuckled sleepily at the action then opened his eyes and hooked Seongwoo's finger with his. "I promise!" he said firmly.

"Thank you, Minhyunie!" Seongwoo said happily then he gave Minhyun a peck on his jaw before he said a good night to him.

Minhyun was too sleepy to realize what Seongwoo had done. He let the drowsiness take over his body as he hugged his same-aged friend tightly in his arms. He wanted Seongwoo to know that he did not have to be younger to get his care because he already had his heart at the first place.


End file.
